Until summer ends
by fuuwindgoddess
Summary: Suki moves to a new city during the summer before she starts high school. She's having a hard time in the new city, will she be able to make friends? I know the summary isn't very good.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone hehe. Thought I would write a Suki and Sokka fanfic because there doesn't seem to be enough for this wonderful couple. There well be more then just there coupling, but you'll have to keep reading to find out who gets with who lol. Anyways hope this story turns out ok. Happy reading.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Avatar the last airbender.**

Driving down the freeway all suki could think about as she stared out the window from the back seat of her parents car, was the place and friends she left behind. They we're moving to a new city because suki's dad had got a new job, but what Suki couldn't understand was why? They had lived in a big city about the size of New York and now were moving to a city that was half the size or more. What kind of job would her dad get in a place like that? A garbage truck driver? Suki sighed. It was her last year of middle school and she was looking forward to starting high school with all her friends, but now that went right out the window when her dad said they were moving. She tried not to think nagtively, but it was getting harder the more they drove. Suki's dad looked through his rear view mirror and saw the frown on his daugthers face, so he thought maybe he should say something to cheer her up.

"Suki your going to love it in this new city. I hear there's a lake close to where we're moving. Since you have more then a month before school starts you'll have planty of time for swimming and maybe even make some new friends." Suki didn't even look over towards her dad or change her face expertion. Suki sighed once again.

"Whatever Dad." He just frowned and didn't say another word. He knew his daughter would be upset about the move, but he didn't know his normally happy daughter would turn into a goth girl. Suki's mom put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a small smile.

"All your father is saying dear is that you should just give this place a chance. Who knows you might grow to love it." Suki very much doubted that. Things went silent in the car and nothing much more was said the rest of the trip. After a couple more hours of driving they had finally made it into the new city. Suki looked around the small city (Well smeller then what she was use to.) and she wasn't very impressed. They soon pulled up to there house. It was a two storie green with white trim house and a pretty good sized yard with many different kinds of flowers. Suki had to admit that it really wasn't all that bad of a house, but she was hoping the inside looked just as good. The movers had made it to the house way before they had and had already been moving things in. Everone got out of the car and stretched. Suki's mom was the first to speak.

"Oh honey this house is even more beautiful then in the pictures." She had the biggiest smile on her face.

"Can I pick um or what?" Suki just rolled her eyes and headed for the trunk, where their suitcases were. Her dad had already unlashed the trunk, so she started taking them out. Her parents where chatting away about the house, so she decided to grab her suitcase and head inside. She dodged the movers and went in. At seeing the inside she let out a gasp. It looked just as big on the inside as it did on the outside. The staircase was close to the front door. Suki decided to head upstairs first and find her room. Her parents room was the first room on the left. Suki took a look inside and saw there king size bed and their dressers. Even with all there stuff in the room, their was still planty of room to spare. The bathroom was across from her parents room and Suki's room was the one at the end of the hall on the right. She went in and put her suitcase on the floor and went straight for her bed. She was happy to be laying down after so many hours of driving. She started to feel her eyelids start to close, but they shot back open when she heard a knock from the door frame.

"Suki how do you like your room? Nice huh?" Her dad said with a grin. Suki sat up and looked at her dad and couldn't stop the small smile coming to her face.

"Yeah dad not to bad."

"Now there's a little bit of the suki I know." His grin got even bigger and suki's smile turned back into a frown. Suki's dad went over to her bed and sat next to her.

"I know this is alot to take in." He put his arm around her and pulled her close. "But I know you'll like it, even if just a little."

"I just don't know dad? I miss all my friends and the place I lived since i was born. It's really hard to have had to leave that all behind."

"It was hard for me too sweetie." He couldn't think of what else to say to make her feel better, so they just sat there for a few minutes more. Then he took his arm off of her and stood up.

"Well the movers won't be done for a while. So what do you say we go get something to eat?"

Suki looked up at her dad and again a small smile came to her face and she stood up.

"Sounds good dad, I'm really hungry."

"Alright lets find your mother and head into town."

Suki had to admit, her dad always knew how to cheer her up. Suki then headed down stairs with her dad. When they had made it down stairs, they heard Suki's mom telling the movers where to put things and where not to. Both Suki and her dad sighed and rolled there eyes. Suki's dad went up to her.

"Honey why don't we go into town and get something to eat?"

"Um sure just a second." She didn't even turn to talk to him. "No I really think the TV will be better over there." She pointed to the direction she wanted it. The man carrying the TV cursed under his breath and moved it to where she wanted it. Suki's dad decided it would be best if he got his wife out of there before the movers got to mad. He grabbed her hand and headed for the door, while Suki followed behind them. Suki's mom started to protest, but he cut her off.

"Well be back in a while, just put things where you like." Then the three of them were out the door and the movers couldn't be happier. They got back into the car and Suki's dad started it up.

"I hope they put things in ok spots, you know how I like things just right."

"Yes honey I know and if it isn't right I'll move it for you." She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Suki smiled, but kind of thought her dad was a little bit of a push over. They decided on pizza and headed off into town.

**Sorry about this chapter being so small, just wanted to get the whole moving thing out of the way. The next chapter well be much longer, promise.** ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah chapter 2 is up and it didn't take me that long to put it up, point for me hehe. Anyways hope this chapters a good one, happy reading.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Avatar the last airbender**

Two weeks had gone by since Suki had moved to her new house. Everything was moved into there right spots and the house was decorated the way Suki's mom had like it. Suki had spent most of her time in the house or in the back yard working on her kendo. Suki had been the captain of her kendo team in middle school and was hoping to get on the team here. That was one of the first things her dad had told her about when he said they were moving. At least she had one thing to look forward to. Suki was laying on her bed on her phone talking to her best friend since she was five and she was also on the kendo team.

"So how you liking it so far Suki?" Asked her friend.

"I guess it's not to bad, haven't really gone out much. Still kind of bummed about having to move. Anyways how's things going with you yumi? and everyone else?"

"Missing you of course, but besides that doing just fine." Suki smiled at hearing the missing her part. A knock came to Suki's door and her mom opened the door. Seeing that Suki was on the phone, Suki's mom mouthed that she needed to talk to her.

"I guess my mom needs to talk to me so I'll call you later."

"Hehe ok bye bye."

"Bye." Suki ended the call, sat up, put her cell phone in her pocket and looked towards her mom.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?"

"You know Suki I think you've been spending to much time at home. Maybe you should go down to the lake or even the mall, get out the house for awhile. Your to young to be spending all your time at home."

Suki rolled her eyes and laid back down on her bed.

"Mom I'm just fine staying at home. Once school starts then I'll be out of the house."

Suki's mom started to get a little angry with her and was going to get Suki to leave the house if she had to drag her herself.

"Your getting out of this house weather you like it or not!" Suki's mom went over to her bad and grabbed Suki's wrist and pulled her off the bed. Suki was surprized and didn't have anytime to react. They were already out of her room and down the stairs before Suki stopped her mom.

"Mom wait! I don't need to go out."

"You listen to me young lady, your going out and that's final! So pick where you want to go because I'm going to drive you there and your going to get out of this house!" Suki knew there was nothing she could do once her mom got this way there was no way to stop her. Suki let out a defeated sigh.

"The mall." Suki's mom smiled at her victory.

"Aright, just let me go get the keys and we're off." Suki stood there with her shoulders slumped. Her mom came back with keys to her car that Suki's dad had bought not to long after they moved there and her purse.

"Lets get going." Her mom still had a big smile on her face and all Suki could think was how much her mom loved torturing her. Without anything else said they were out the door and headed to the mall. Not to much longer her mom pulled up to the mall and parked, but didn't turn off the car. Her mom grabbed her purse from the back seat and pulled out fifty dollers from her purse and handed it to Suki.

"Alright don't spend that all in one place and make sure to get something to eat. Be careful of strangers and if anything goes wrong call me."

"Yes yes mom I will."

"Well have fun and I'll be back in three hours to pick you up."

"Three hours? don't you think that's a bit long?"

"No not at all. The time will past by fast just watch." Suki knew there was no point arguing with her mom so she just opened the door and got out and shut it behind her. Her mom waved at her and drove off. Suki decided it was a good idea to make the best of it now that she was there. As she started walking towards the mall, she started to think that maybe she was being kind of a grump lately, which wasn't much like her. Once she got inside she notice it was pretty packed and mostly with teenagers. Suki wasn't a shy person, but at this moment she was feeling a little overwalmed by all the people.

"Must be the hang out for teenagers in this town." She said quitely to herself. No one was paying much attention to her, they were going about there own business. Suki starting walking through glancing at stores as she pasted nothing really catching her attention. She pulled out the money her mom had gave her and noticed that it was fifty bucks.

"Man mom really wanted me out of the house." She thought to herself. Suddenly her stomach growled and she remembered that she hadn't eaten much and it was already noon.

"Guess my first stop is the food court." It wasn't to hard to find as seeing the mall was only one floor. She went to a noddle place and got fried noddles with fried chicken. She sat down at the first table she could find open. She pulled apart her chopsticks and begain eating. At a table not to far from her, there were three teenage kids laughing and joking with each other. Well mostly the girl with black hair was joking with her feet up on the table. The other girl who had tan skin and brown hair was asking her to put her feet down. The only boy in the group with short black hair and white skin was just shaking his head.

"Oh come on suger queen I promise not to put my feet in your food. Besides I'm comfortable like this." The girl just smirked and put her hands behind her head.

"It's not just that Toph, it's really rude to do that you know." Toph just let out a big laugh. The other girl known as "suger queen" turned to the boy.

"Aang aren't you going to help me out here?" The boy shrugged his shoulders.

"There's not much I can do Katara, You know Toph well just put me in a head lock."

"Damn straight I will." Toph laughed once more, even louder then the last time. Suki was trying not to ease drop, but it was really hard with how loud they were being. She started chuckling to herself, but not loud enough for the three to hear. After Katara had calmed down she sat back in her chair. She looked around the food court, then her eyes stopped on Suki, who was now eating.

"Hmm never seen that girl before? wonder if shes new to town?" Katara thought to herself. Being the friendly person that she was she thought she would go talk to her.

"I'll be right back you two." Toph and Aang just looked at each other in confusion as Katara got up from the table. Suki was busy putting some noddles her mouth to notice Katara coming up to her.

"Hello, you new around here?" Suki was tooken by surprize and looked over at Katara with a noddle hanging out of her mouth. Katara couldn't help but laugh. Suki quickly slurped up the noddle.

"Um that was embarrassing." Said Suki a slight blush on her face. Katara stopped laughing.

"Sorry I shouldn't of snuck up on you like that."

"It's ok." Suki said with a small smile.

"Anyways I was just wondering if your new around here?" Katara asked once more.

"Yeah I just moved her two weeks ago." Katara then held out her hand.

"My names Katara." Suki took her hand and shook it.

"It's nice to meet you Katara. My names Suki." Katara smiled and then let go of her hand. She then sat across from Suki.

"Sorry to just come over here and introduce myself while your trying to eat. I just can't help but say hi to a new face." Suki had to admit the girl was a bit friendly, but she didn't seem to mind it. Maybe getting out the house was a good idea after all.

"So how old are you Suki? I'm 13 and going the be in my last year of middle school."

"I'm 14, but my birthdays in october so I'll be 15 soon and I'm going to be in my first year of high school."

"Oh neat. My birthdays not until January. Oh by the way do you mind if my friends come over and meet you as well."

"Sure thats fine." Katara then waved her friends to come over. They gave Katara a strange look, but got up from the table and came over.

"This is Toph and Aang. There the same age as me and also going to be starting there last year of middle school. Toph, Aang this is Suki. Shes new in town." Toph was the first to speak.

"Hey, nice to meet you." Said Toph

"Hello Suki, welcome to our small city." Aang bowed.

"Hello you two it's nice to meet you as well."

"Gosh suger queen just can't seem to leave people alone can you?" Toph laughed and Katara glared at her. Suki laughed a little as well.

"So what you doing here by yourself?" Asked Katara.

"Oh well my mom thought I was speading way to much time at home and dragged me down here and dropped me off. So here I am."

"I know we just meet and all, but you want to hang out with us? We could show you around the mall? Though I'm sure things aren't that hard to find." Said Katara. Suki was really shocked. The first day she gets out of the house and already she had made some friends.

"That would be nice, that is if Toph and Aang don't mind?" Katara looked from Suki to Toph and Aang.

"I don't mind the more the marrier." Said Aang.

"Fine by me." Said Toph waving her hand in the air.

"Ok it's settled then, but I guess we should finish eating are food first. Come over and sit with us Suki." Said Katara as she got up from the table and made her way back over to where she was sitting before. Suki had the biggest smile on her face. This was the happiest she felt since the move.

"Alright." She picked up her food and headed over to there table. The four sat there and begain eating and talking and joking around.

"You know sweetness here has a brother thats going into high school this years as well." Toph Said with another one of her nicknames for Katara.

"Oh really you have a brother?" Asked Suki.

"Yeah, though he went to camp and won't be back until closer to the time school starts." Said Katara.

"Camp huh? So what's your brother like? Is he as nice and friendly as you are Katara?' All three of them got sweatdrops on there forehead and looked between each other with weird looks on there faces.

"Well his not really mean or anything, but lately his been kind of hmm i should I put it..." Katara started.

"Full of himself." Toph finished for her.

"Well not really full of himself more like his trying to act cool. He use to hangout with us all time, but since the end of the school year he's been trying to act tuff."

"So in other words full of himself." Toph said once again. Katara just sighed.

"He even begged my dad to let him go to some all guys camp so he could be more of a man. Well that was he's words anyway." Suki was beginning to think meeting her brother was not such a good idea.

"But really he's a nice guy." Katara said trying not to make her brother seem like the worse guy ever. It got quite between the four of them. Then Toph spoke up.

"So if everyones done eating, how about we go do some shopping? There's a new video game out i've been wanting to buy." Said Toph.

"Sounds good to me." Said Katara. Suki and Aang just nodded. They throw away there trash and headed off into the mail. Suki's mom had come back to the mall the time she told Suki, but Suki was nowhere in sight.

"Where is that girl? I hope nothing happened." Suki's mom called her on her cell phone but there was no answer.

"I better go in and look for her." She turned off her car, got out and locked it and headed into the mall. She walked around for a few minutes then thought she could her Suki laughing from a sports store. She went to the entrance and saw Suki laughing with three other teenagers. Suki's mom had the biggiest smile on her face.

"I suppose I could give her a little more time." She turned away from the store. "Man am I good or what? and she didn't want to leave the house today." She still had a smile on her face as she walked around the mall.

**Sorry no Sokka yet, but he'll be in the next chapter. Sorry if I'm making him seem mean I'm really not trying to just setting things up for when Suki meets him. I really suck at authors notes lol.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3. I personally don't think this chapter is very good, had to do alot of deleting and fixing of things *sigh*. Anyways hope you guys like it. Happy reading.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Avatar the last Airbender.**

After making friends with Katara and the others Suki seemed to be more happier. Her parents couldn't even believe she was the same girl who they couldn't seem to get out of the house and that wasn't very happy. Now it seemed like she was always leaving and the happiest she had been in a while. Several weeks had gone by and it was getting closer to school starting, so everyone decided to have a get together at the lake. Katara told everyone that her brother Sokka should be coming back from camp by then and so she would see if she could get him to come along. The day before they decided on the get together at the lake Sokka had come back, but whenever Katara would try to mention it to him he wouldn't listen to her. By the end of the day he just went to his room and went straight to bed. Katara just wanted to knock down his down and make him listen. She walked to her room and sat on her bed.

"I'll just have to tell him tomorrow." She then went to bed herself. The next day Katara got up early and made breakfast for everyone. Her dad came and ate, but Sokka still hadn't come down.

"Gosh is he going to sleep all day." She thought to herself. Soon her dad left for work and she cleaned up. Katara went up stairs and knocked on Sokka's door, but there was no answer.

"Sokka I put your breakfast in the fridge." All she heard from his room was the sound of him mumbling. She sighed and went to her room to get things together. An half an hour before noon Sokka finally came out of his room and Katara came out of hers.

"Sokka about time you woke up." Katara said with her hands on her hips.

"Hey sis I just got back from camp and I was beat, so give me a break." Sokka walked down stairs and into the kitchen with katara right behind him. He pulled out the food from the fridge, went to the table and begain to eat. Katara sat at the table as well.

"Soo Sokka.." Katara started to say, but He got up from the table, with his food in his hands and went into the livingroom. He sat down on the couch and turned on the tv. Katara was starting to get angry now, but she kept her cool and headed into the livingroom.

"Sokka I need to talk to you about something?" Sokka turned up the volume on the tv.

"Ok Katara in a minute." Katara was about to hit him in the back of the head, then she remembered something that would make him want to listen. She ran up to her room, grabbed what she was looking for and went back down stairs and into the livingroom.

"Well I guess somebody dosen't want there birthday present." Just at the mention of "birthday present" got Sokka's attention. He quickly turned off the tv and faced Katara.

"You have a birthday present for me? What is it? Can I have it?"

"I don't know, I've been trying to talk to you and your not listening. So I really don't know if you deserve it." Sokka got infront of Katara and got on his knees.

"PLEASE! I'll listen, I'll listen." Sokka said with big eyes. Katara was trying not the laugh.

"Alright, but you have to listen first." Sokka nodded his head and stood up.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go down to the lake with me? Toph and Aang are going to be there and a new friend of ours." Katara smiled.

"I don't know Katara I have things to do today."

"Like what?" She said a little louder then she wanted to.

"Oh ahh tons of things. Anyways I listened to you, so can I have my present?" Katara gave up and handed him his present. Sokka eyes lite up.

"YES!, a gift card to Al's steak house, thanks katara." Sokka then gave her a big hug.

"You better like it I had to do alot of chores to get you that." Sokka let go of Katara and kissed his gift card.

"Well before you go do whatever it is your going to do, I wanted to at least tell you about the new friend I made. Her names suki and.." before Katara could finish Sokka was already out of the livingroom and out the front door. Katara blinked a couple times, then put her fists into balls.

"GRRRRR SOKKA!." Katara yelled even though Sokka had already left.

Down at the lake Toph, Suki and Aang were waiting around for Katara to show up. Usually Katara was the first to arrive to anything they did, so it was a little unusual. Toph was starting to get impatient.

"Man where is suger queen? It's already thirty mintues past the time we were suppose to meet up." Toph said while tapping her foot.

"I hope everythings ok? Maybe we should call her?" Just as Suki was about to take out her phone, they could hear someone coming down the dock stomping and yelling. All three of them turned to see that it was Katara and she didn't look happy at all.

"Oh no Katara's in one of her moods. Wonder what Sokka did this time?" Said Toph. As Katara got up to them, Aang thought he would talk to her first.

"Hey Katara, everything ok?"

"NO! My brother is such a JERK!" Aang stepped back a little.

"Like we didn't know that already." Said Toph. Katara did some more raving on about Sokka, while Aang was trying to calm her down. All Suki could do was stand there and watch. Toph then got the perfect idea in her head. Toph started moving closer to Katara untill she was pretty much right behind her.

"You know what well make you feel better Katara?" Toph said while trying to hide her smile.

"What?"

"A nice cold SWIM" Toph pushed Katara into the lake. Katara let out a scream and Toph started laughing really loud. Suki and Aang blinked, but soon they were trying not to laugh themselfs. Soon Katara surfaced and glared at Toph, but she had to admit it did make her feel a little better.

"Man Toph you could of at least let me take my shorts and flip flops off before you did that." Katara said as she swam to get her flip flops that were trying to float away.

"What fun would that of been?" Toph was still laughing. Aang took off his shirt and now was just in his orange shorts. Suki went over to where Katara was and took her flip flops from her. Soon Aang ran past Suki and went into the water while yelling cannon ball. The water came up and splashed everyone.

"Hey Twinkles toes watch it!"

"Serves you right for what you did to me." Said Katara. Suki laughed and got out of her shorts and shoes she was wearing until she was only in her dark green one piece bathing suit. She jumped in and started swimming around with Katara and Aang. Suki then noticed that Toph wasn't coming in, she was just sitting at the end of the dock.

" Come on in Toph, the water feels really good."

"Nah I don't swim." Suki gave Toph a confused look, then she looked to Katara. She gave Suki a look as if to say I'll tell you later. Suki then looked back to Toph.

"Oh alright." She looked at Toph for a moment more then went back to swimming around. After about an hour of swimming everyone got out of the water (except for Toph) and dried off.

"So you guys hungry?" Asked Suki. Everyone nodded.

"Good because I made alot of food."

"Thanks by the way for bringing the food, though I'm sure we could of brought some too." Said Katara.

"It's ok Katara really, I wanted to do something nice for you guys." Suki smiled wide.

"I don't care who made the food or even who brought it just as long as I get to eat." Said Toph. Everyone Laughed. Soon they all got up from there spots and headed off the dock to a picnic table that was under a tree. Suki and Aang carried the cooler that the food was in over to the table. Suki pulled out the food. It was sandwich's, potato salad, chips and some pudding.

"Wow Suki the food looks really good." Said Aang.

"I just hope it tastes good. Also Aang I made two veggie sandwiches for you and there's a couple pieces of fruit as well." She pulled out an apple and a orange then put it infront of Aang as well as his two sandwiches.

"Gosh Suki thanks a bunch." Said Aang happy that Suki remembered he was a vegetarian.

"No problem. Ok everyone dig in." Suki passed out the plates and forks, then they dished out there food and begain eating.

"Tastes good Suki." Said Toph.

"Glad you like it." Suki was still a little curious about the whole Toph not swimming thing, but didn't know if it was a good idea to ask about it. A sound of a cell phone snapped Suki out of her thoughts. Toph then pulled out her cell phone and put it to her ear.

"Yeah." Was all Toph said. She rolled her eyes then got up from the table and moved away a couple feet so she could talk. No one else said anything just kept eating. Then a few minutes later Toph came back to the table and sat down and sighed heavy.

"Unfortunately guys I have to get going."

"Oh really thats to bad." Said Suki in a sad voice. Aang and Katara looked sad as well, but seemed to know kind of what was going on.

"I'm sure we can hang out again before schools starts." Toph got up from the table. "See you guys later." They all told Toph goodbye then waved. As soon as Toph was gone Suki turned to Katara and Aang.  
"Is everything ok with Toph? She seemed a little upset." Suki asked the two. Neather one seemed to want to answer, but a while later Katara spoke.

"It's really complicated." Katara then put her head down. "I guess to put it simple, Toph has a bit of a comlicated home life. I'm sure she'll tell you eventually."

Suki started to feel really bad for Toph and wished she knew, but also knew it wasn't really her place to know.

"Don't worry about Toph, shes as tough as nails and doesn't let things keep her down." Said Aang trying to lighten the mood.

Suki gave Aang a smell smile, then turned to Katara.

"Do you think you can a least tell me why Toph didn't swim today?" Katara nodded.

"I think that should be fine." Said Katara "Toph was born almost blind and when she was eight she had surgery to fix it, well for the most part. She still has to wear contact lenses, but even wearing them her eyesight isn't as good as it should be. Because of that she never learned to swim. We meet Toph when she was eleven, so we only really know what she's told us."

"Oh I see. Thanks Katara, I hope I didn't pry to much?"

"It's ok Suki, if I was you I would of wanted to know as well. Anyways lets finish eating and maybe go swimming some more."

"Sounds like a plan." Said Aang. Everyone was still worried about Toph, but decided it was best to injoy the rest of there day. They finished there food, put things away and after waiting for while so there food could settle went swimming some more. When the sun was starting to set Suki's mom had come to pick Suki up and took Katara and Aang home as well. Suki went to bed that night with thoughts of the day and her friend Toph.

**I know not to much Sokka, but I'll just tell you guys that in the next chapter him and Suki well finally meet. Also I hope the whole Toph thing was ok, I didn't want to make her blind like in the show, but wanted her to have some kind of a eyesight problem. Man still not good at autors notes. Also Sokka's birthday is in August, just incase you were wondering heh.**


	4. Chapter 4

**First off I just want to say that I'm sorry about this chapter taking so long to be posted. My internet hasn't been working for a while and I had to end up using a friends computer. Anyway hope this chapter is worth the wait. Happy reading.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the last airbender.**

It was the day before school started and Suki was getting nervous. She kept wondering if she would make friends or get on the kendo team. No matter how much she tired to tell herself everything would be fine she would just end up getting more nervous. She really wished that Katara, Aang, and Toph were starting high school with her. Katara told her that her older brother was starting high school as well, but she hadn't got the chance to meet him. Not much was said about what went on with Toph that day at the lake and Suki felt she shouldn't push Toph to tell her ether. Toph would tell her when she was ready. Suki was sitting at the dinner table with her parents eating.

"So you start school tomorrow Suki? You nervous?" Asked Suki's dad.

"Yeah you could say that. I just hope everything goes ok." Suki sighed while poking at her food. Suki's dad laughed.

"I'm sure it will go just fine Suki and I'm sure you'll make the kendo team as well." Said Suki's mom. Suki sighed once more, then finished her food.

"I think I'm going to go get ready for bed. I want to get an early start." Suki got up for the table and picked up her plate.

"Suki dear I'll go ahead and take care of your plate, you just go get ready for bed." She smiled.

"Oh ok, thanks mom." Suki put the plate back down on the table, gave her mom and dad a hug then went up stairs. She got ready for bed, then soon after went to sleep.

Suki's mom drove Suki to school that morning and stopped infront of the school.

"Alright Suki you got everything?" Suki open her backpack and took one last look then closed it back up.

"Yup looks like I got everything." Suki gave her mom a nervous smile then got out of the car. Just as Suki was about to move away for the car her mom rolled down the window.

"Suki don't forget this." Suki turned around to see her mom holding her schedule.

"Yeah that would be good to not forget." Suki took it from her mom.

"Have a good day." Suki waved, then her mom drove off. Suki walked towards the school trying her hardiest not to look to nervous. Once Suki got into the building she looked at her schedule.

"Ok my first class is...history." She looked down each hallway. "I wonder which way that is?"

A boy was coming towards her so she thought she would ask him.

"Umm exsuse me, but do you know where history class would be?" She asked him. The boy had a very serious looking face and didn't even smile. He also had a little bit of a scar on his left eye. He had black hair and gold eyes.

"Yeah, it's down the hall and the third door on your left." He pointed down the hall she needed, then turned back to her.  
"Thanks a lot." She smiled at him, but all he did was nod and walk off. Suki thought he didn't seem like to bad of a guy, just a little on the serious side. She went the way he told her and ended up in the right room. The rest of the day went pretty smoothly and soon she was going to kendo tryouts. As Suki walked in the kendo room there were two girls waiting at a desk, Suki went right up to them and handed them her sigh up papers. Both girls looked over the papers then back up to suki.

"Wow says you been doing kendo since your first year of middle school, very impressive."

"Thanks." Suki smiled. One of the girls got up from the dask and picked up a kendo sword from a rack. Then she walked over the Suki and headed it to her.

"Alright then show us some moves." The girl went back and sat back down. The two girls watched Suki in awe, she was definitely not a newbie. When Suki got done she turned to them and bowed. The two girls clapped.

"That was amazing! I've never seen such good moves as that." The two girls had big smiles on there faces.

"So does that mean I'm on the team?"

"Of course your on the team, we'd be really dumb if we didn't make you part of the team."

Suki let out the breath she was holding, then smiled big. Suki looked over at the two girls and they seemed to be talking about something. She was wondering what it was seeing as she had already made it on the team. The two girls stopped there talking and looked over at Suki.

"We we're just talking and was wondering if maybe you wouldn't mind becoming the captain?" Suki's eyes became wide at what they just said.

"Me captain?, but I thought one of you was captain?" She asked really confused.

"Actually I am, but the truth is I'm nowhere as good as you are and I think having someone like you as captain could really help are team. Also there's only four people, well I guess five including you." The girl sighed before continuing." The school told us if we don't get at least three new mambers by next year there going to shut the kendo team down." Both girls looked down at the desk. Suki couldn't believe she was hearing this, it was really a sad thing to hear. Suki loved kendo and couldn't even think of it being shut down. Both girls looked back at Suki.

"I think with your help we could get this team back on it's feet and maybe even get the members we need. So what do you say Suki well you be captain?" Suki already knew her answer.

"Of course I will, I'll do whatever it takes to make sure the kendo team stays in this school, you have my word." Suki said with very much pride.

"Oh thank you so much." Both girls said at the same time. Suki bowed once more to them. The girls gave her a paper with the times they have practice and told her that it wouldn't start until tomorrow. Suki left school that day in really high sprits and almost ran all the way home. First thing she did when she got home was tell her mom and dad, then she told Katara, Aang, and toph, she even called her friend yumi. Things were looking up for Suki and she could finally say that coming to this city wasn't so bad after all.

The rest of the week went by quick and soon it was thursday. It was after school and Suki was in the kendo room practicing with the team. Suki and the girls got along great and everybody thought Suki being captain was a great decision seeing as she seemed to have the most skills. Sokka was walking past the kendo room when he notice them practicing. He thought maybe this was his chance to show off his manliness to a bunch of girls. He walked in the kendo room with his chest puffed out and is head held high. Right as Sokka walked in Suki stopped what she was doing and looked over at him. She could tell right away that this guy was here to show how manly he was to them. She sighed and rolled her eyes, but she took a minute to look at him and thought he looked somewhat familiar but knew this was the first time she had ever seen him.

"Hey there ladys. You practicing some type of dance?" Sokka said trying to sound manly. Suki glared at him slightly, but thought maybe she would play along with him a little.

"Oh well we're practicing kendo." She said in a fake sweet voice.

"Kendo huh? Yeah I know some kendo moves."

"Oh you do? Well maybe a manly guy like you could show us girls some moves."

"Oh well...I wouldn't want to hurt you are anything."

"You'll go easy on me won't you?"

"Yes of course." Sokka said with a grin and a wink at Suki. Suki was going to injoy teaching this guy a lesson. She went over to the rack with kendo swords on it and grabbed one for him. As she got back over to him she threw the kendo sword at him. Sokka almost dropped it seeing as he wasn't paying much attention. The other girls started to giggle. Sokka blushed slightly then faced Suki.

"Alright show me some moves tough guy." Suki got into her stance and waited for Sokka to make his move.

"Um right, well do your best to block me." Sokka took the kendo sword in both hands and went straight for Suki, but all she did was step out of the way and Sokka tripped almost losing his balance. He turned around and faced her. The other four girls watching tried there best not to laugh, but were having a hard time. Sokka looked over at the other girls then blushed out of embarrassment. Sokka turned back to Suki.

"Ok I'm going to get serious now."

"Oh you mean you weren't already?" She smirked at him.

"You asking for it now." Sokka put the kendo sword in the air over his head and started running towards her shouting. Suki then saw her chance, she bent her knees and just as Sokka was about to starke she swung her kendo sword and hit him right in the gut. Sokka instantly dropped his kendo sword and grabbed his stomach. Suki took that moment to take her right foot and sweep his feet out from under him, making him fall on his back. Suki pointed her kendo sword in his face.

"I guess I win. Thanks for going easy on me." All the girls busted out laughing now and all Sokka could do was hold his stomach and wish that he could just die. Suki started laughing as well. She took her kendo sword away from his face, then went and picked up the other one and put them both back on the rack.

"Alright girls I guess practice is over for today. See you all tomorrow." The girls grabbed there things and left. Sokka just stayed on the ground, because of the pain and also the embarrassment. Suki went over to him and held out a hand for him to take. Sokka took her hand without saying a word as she helped him up.

"Next time you try to take someone on you might want to make sure you know a little bit of what your doing." She laughed. Sokka didn't say anything just nodded and had a frown on his face. Suki had to admit she felt a little sorry for him, even if he did deserve it. Sokka left the kendo room without a word. Suki watched him leave as his shoulders were slumped. Suki thought that today was one of the most interesting days and it was only the first week of school.

**Hehe Suki meets Sokka and kicks his butt lol. Next chapter well be up soon seeing as I had time to type it out. See you all next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everybody. Internet is still acting up, but at least I was able to get this one up faster then last time heh. I'm going to be at a anime convention this coming up weekend so I wanted to get this up before then. Might try to put one more chapter up before the con, but no promises. Anyway hope this chapter turned out ok. Happy reading.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar The Last Airbender.**

After making a fool of himself and getting he's butt kicked, Sokka walked home with his head down in shame. When he made it home he didn't talk to anyone just went to his room and did homework. He came down for dinner, but didn't talk a whole lot and to Katara's surprise he didn't eat as much food as he usually did. Sokka excused himself and went back to his room. Katara and her father looked at eachother.

"Do you know what's wrong with Sokka Katara?"

"I have no idea dad, but I'm sure he'll be just fine." Katara said as she looked up stairs towards his room. Sokka plopped down on his bed and just laid there looking up at the sealing. He thought about the fight with the kendo girl and how he acted. For some reason thinking of that made me think of the way he'd been acting towards everyone. He had to admit he hadn't been the niceiest person lately. He thought of how he treated Katara, how he wasn't being a very good brother to her or how he wasn't even hanging out with Aang or Toph.

"Man I've been such a jerk lately." He said out loud. Sokka sighed and knew that he had to apologize to everyone, including the kendo girl.

"I really should of asked what her name was. I don't want to call her kendo girl, I'd sound to much like Toph." He thought in his head and laughed to himself. He really did miss hanging out with all of them. Sokka decided to take a shower and get ready for bed. He would make things right tomorrow. Starting with Katara.

The next morning Katara was sitting at the kitchen table eating a bowl of cereal when Sokka came into the kitchen. Katara looked over at Sokka.

"Good morning Sokka."

"Good morning Katara." He went over and sat down at the table with her. " Katara I just want to apologize for the way I've been acting lately." Katara dropped her spoon in her bowl of cereal and looked at Sokka in shock. She instantly got up from her chair.

"Do you have a fever." She put a hand on his forehead. "No fever hmm." Sokka took her hand away from his forehead.

"Katara I'm being serious. I'm sorry for being a jerk lately and I hope you can forgive me."

"Of course I forgive you, besides your my brother I can't be mad at you for to long. Though your lucky because I was seriously going to hurt you." She laughed.

"Thanks Katara." Katara brought Sokka into a hug. Once they pulled apart, Katara sat back down at the table while Sokka poured some cereal for himself. He soon came and sat back down at the table.

"Sooo Sokka what made you realize you were being a jerk anyways?" Sokka quickly looked away from Katara with a blush on his face.

"Well I kind of got...beat up by...a girl." Katara thought for a second what Sokka had said then burst out laughing.

"Come on Katara it's not that funny."

"If I knew that was all it took I would of beat you up along time ago." She wiped the tears that came from her eyes from laughing so much.

"Just finish your food before your late for school." Sokka's face was still somewhat flushed as he shoveled his cereal into his mouth.

When Sokka made it to school he instantly started looking around for Suki, who he only knew as kendo girl. He spotted her at her locker and was hinding so she couldn't see him. He was trying to get the nerve to go talk to her, but just when he was about to move someone put a hand on his shoulder.

"What are you doing Sokka?" Sokka jumped and let out a scream. Suki turned around to look at who made the noise, but Sokka quickly moved so he was out of sight. Suki shugged then went about her business. Sokka then glared at the guy that scared him.

"Zuko what did you do that for? You scared the crap out of me." Zuko shook his head.

"I just came over to find out what you were doing, not my fault you scare so easy. Besides you looked like you were about to pounce on someone."

"You make me sound like an animal."

"If the shoe fits." Sokka glared at Zuko once more. He then looked back over to see if Suki was still around, but she had already left.

"Man shes gone." Sokka sighed and Zuko just gave him an confused look not knowing what he was talking about seeing as he didn't see who Sokka was looking at. The bell rang.

"Come on Sokka we better get to class." Zuko didn't wait for Sokka he just walked off.

"I'll try later." Sokka said quitely to himself and followed after Zuko to class. As the rest of the day went on Sokka notice that the girl seemed to have several classes with him and couldn't believe that he never noticed before. Everytime he seemed to have a chance to talk to her she ether got up and left or he just couldn't seem to work up the nerve. So when school had finally ended for the day Sokka thought the best place to speak with her would be at the kendo room, but after there practice was over and the other girls had left. Once the other girls had left Sokka walked into the kendo room as Suki was about to leave. Suki notice him right as he walked in and she put her hands on her hips.

"So you here to show me some more kendo moves?" She said with a smirk. Sokka was looking towards the ground having a hard time looking up at her.

"No I just wanted to...um."

"Just spit it out already." Sokka looked up at her this time determined to tell her what he had come to say.

"I Just wanted to say that I'm really sorry about yesterday. I was being a jerk." Suki was shocked, she really wasn't expacting him to apologize. She put her hands down from her hips as he contuned.

"I shouldn't of come in here thinking I knew what I was doing and made a fool of myself. I guess I was just showing off and I don't blame you if you don't ever want me to step foot in here again." He said while bowing to her. Suki sighed then went over to the still bowing Sokka and put a hand on his shoulder and when she did Sokka looked up.

"I appreciate you apologizing, besides you have guts to admit what you did." Suki couldn't help but smile. Sokka stood up straight again and smiled back at her. Suki took her hand away from Sokka's shoulder then held her hand out.

"My names Suki." Sokka took her hand and gave it a shake.

"My names Sokka." Suki blinked when she heard his name then took her hand away from his and put it under her chin. Sokka put one of his eyebrows up in confusion. She then looked back at Sokka.

"Your Katara's brother aren't you?"

"Yes, but how do you know Katara?"

"She was one of the first friends I made when I moved here. No wonder you look familer, Katara and you look very simler"

"I suppose we do." Sokka laughed.

"I'm also friends with Toph and Aang. They were telling me that you seemed to be acting different and being full of yourself." Sokka was a little shocked to hear that, but knew it was true.

"I know we just met and all, but what was the reason for you acting that way?" Sokka sighed. It was true he didn't know this girl for to long, but her felt he could tell her.

"I guess..I don't know I just wanted things to be different. In middle school I was just a nobody, a weak guy and I was going to be in high school and I just thought that maybe I could change. Be cool, popular, manly, but I didn't realize I was treating everybody else like crap. Now I don't even think it's worth it anymore." Sokka looked towards the ground. Suki put a hand on his shoulder once again making Sokka look up at her.

"You know what I've realized, that it's better just to be yourself and not care what others think. Because when it comes down to it people who are truly your friends well like you just the way you are." She gave Sokka a big smile. Sokka smile back.

"Your right. It's to bad it took me getting beat up by you to figure that out." He laughed.

"Glad I could help." They both laughed. They both stopped laughing and Sokka looked at his watch.

"Well it's getting kind of late, probably should let you get home."

"Yeah I suppose your right. You want to walk home together?"

"Are you sure you want to walk home with a full of himself guy like me?"

"Haha I'll take that chance, besides you seem to be on your way to being less of one." They both gave eachother smiles then left the kendo room and headed home. Suki and Sokka talked on the way and seemed to get along well. They soon ended up at Sokka's house. Suki was about to say goodbye but Sokka spoke before she could.

"So hey Suki you want to have dinner with us? Kind of you know as a sorry. Katara's cooking is really good and I'm sure she made a lot."

"That sounds good thanks. I just need to call my parents real quick." Sokka nodded. Suki took out her cell phone and called her parents and after a few minutes she hung up.

"They said it was fine."

"Great. Well lets head inside." Suki nodded then followed Sokka into the house.

"Sokka that you?"

"Yeah it's me Katara." Sokka and Suki went straight to the kitchen and saw Katara at the stove.

"Dad's going to be a little late for dinner, some last minute work he wanted to get done." Katara said without looking back.

"Ok. Oh I brought someone over for dinner. Hope that's ok?"

"Oh is it Zuko?" Katara turned around and was surprised to see Suki.

"Hey Katara." Suki said waving at her. Katara blinked, then looked from Suki to Sokka.

"I have to say that I'm surprised to see you here Suki." Sokka skratched the back of his head.

"Yeah we meet at school."

"It figures that would be how you two meet. I mean I tried several times and couldn't get you to listen to me." Katara shook her head.

"What do you mean? I don't remember you doing that?"

"Of course you don't because like I was saying you wouldn't listen to me." Sokka blushed and rolled his eyes. Katara laughed.

"Well you two might as well have a seat dinner well be ready in a few." Katara went back to cooking and the two sat down. Then katara thought of something and she turned back to them.

"Wait don't tell me? Suki's the girl that beat you up?" Sokka's eyes went wide and he stood up, but he didn't really know what to say because it was the truth. He ended up sitting back down and his whole face was the color of a tomato.

"By your reaction I say that it's a yes."

"I really didn't beat him up all that much." Suki was trying to help Sokka a little.

"Well you have my thanks Suki, seemed to help him realize what a jerk he was being" Katara laughed, Suki sighed and Sokka put his head down on the table in shame. Was he ever going to live this down? Katara went back to cooking, while Suki tried to cheer Sokka up. Moments later the food was ready and laid out on the table. This made Sokka perk up. Then as everyone was sitting down and had there plates infront of them Sokka and Katara's dad walked in the kitchen.

"Hello kids. Smells good." All three of them looked over to him.

"Dad didn't hear you come in? but i have to say you have good timing." Katara said while smiling at her dad.

"I guess I do. Looks good Katara." He looked over at Suki. "And it looks like we have a guest."

"Yeah this is Suki, my friend I was telling you about."

"Well it's nice to finally meet you Suki, my names hakoda." He bowed to Suki and she gave him a smile one while staying sitting down. He then sat next to Katara.

"Nice to have a new face here for dinner."

"Thanks for having me and also Katara is a very nice person I'm glad to have her as a friend."

"She really is a nice person, just like her mother." After the mention of Sokka and Katara's mother the table seemed to of got quite.

"I hope it's ok to ask, but where is your wife?" Hakoda turned to Suki with a kind but sad smile.

"I'm afraid she past away about five years ago from cancer."

"I'm so sorry to hear that, maybe I shouldn't of asked." Suki felt really bad now.

"No please It's ok, it was a long time ago. Why don't we eat before the food gets cold." Hakoda started eating without another word. Suki always wondered why Katara never mention her mother and now she knew why. Everyone else started eating as well. Hakoda was the first to finsh eating and he got up for the table.

"Great dinner Katara." Hakoda yawn. "I think I'm going to go take a bath, long day at work. Again it was nice to meet you Suki."

"Nice you meet you as well." Hakoda smiled then put his plate in the sink and headed out of the kitchen. After there father left Suki looked over at Katara and she seemed be poking at the food that was still on her plate.

"Ah Katara I'm sorry if me asking about your mother upset you." Katara turned to Suki with a smell smile.

"Suki you don't need to be sorry, I guess I should of told you before. It's just still kind of hard to talk about that's all. I was around eight when she died and it was really hard to deal with."

"I'm sure it was. Has it just been you two and your dad since?" Katara sighed lightly and Sokka desided he would answer.

"No are grandmother moved in with us just after are mother pasted away. She took care of Katara and me while my dad worked. She moved out just before school ended though.

"Why did she move?"

"Oh..well she got married."

"Wow married?"

"Well I guess you could say remarried. She meet her old high school flame at the store one day, I think his name is pakku, anyways the next thing we knew she had gotten married. I think in vegas or something." Suki couldn't believe what she was hearing. She knew young people would do this but the elderly.

"We were all in shock when we heard, but we were happy for her as well. Now there off traveling the country. Didn't we get a postcard from them the other day?" Sokka asked Katara.

"Oh yeah, I think there in kansas right now." Katara couldn't help but smile.

"I have to say you guys have one adventurous grandma." All three of them started to laugh making the tension from earler disappear. Soon the laughs died down and everyone got up from the table and cleaned things up. Suki even helped Katara with dishes. After everything was cleaned and put away Katara and Sokka showed Suki to the front door.

"Thanks again for dinner it was really good."

"Anytime Suki, it was nice to have you over for dinner." Katara said with a smile.

"Yeah Katara always makes way to much so it's good there was someone else to eat some of it."

"Hey I only make so much because you seem to eat so much." Sokka was going to protest, but knew she was right. Katara and Suki laughed.

"Maybe we can hang out this weekend? It would be fun." Said Suki.

"Yeah we should do that since me brother here well most likely show up now."

"Man is it pick on Sokka day or what." The two girls laughed. Suki then went down the stairs, turned around and waved at them, then headed home.

**So yeah, don't really know what to say. Again hope it was good. The dinner scene took a long while to type out, but I think it turned out pretty well. Also I know this has nothing to do with the story, but I'm dressing like one of the kyoshi warriors for the convention hehe. Review...that is all.**


End file.
